


Days Like These

by Bus1Baby



Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DC Elseworlds, DCU, DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: 1 Week After Movie, Baking, F/M, Fluff, domestic stuff, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bus1Baby/pseuds/Bus1Baby
Summary: General Fluff about 1 week after Harley gets back home with Joker, kind of a continuation from the movie. Baking and cuddles.





	

The satin sheets cocooned her naked body. The sea of purple allowing her to drift to paradise. Her pretty little head rested on the bright green cotton cover. Perfection. That’s what this scene was. It made all her features pop, skin whiter, hair paler, blue and pink vivid and her beauty became something incomprehensible. Such a tragedy that no one but him shall ever witness this. Then again, he wouldn’t want anyone else to see this. His. That’s what she was. Hers. That’s what he was. He’d love to see someone break them apart. The hardest part would be to remove the permanent stains on each other’s skin. Oh, and their actual skin pigment. They’re the only ones to go through the treatment. People had attempted in the past, all rendered disabled or dead, or both.  
She rolls onto her back, stirring in her sleep. She brings a hand to her face and harshly rubs it against the ivory.  
“J?” She murmured, her hands now feeling around the bed. A second passes. Her eyes about to jolt open then she hears:  
“I’m here, Harley, I’m here,” his soft tones slide into her ears. Her eyes drop shut again, out of bliss.  
She lets out a breath. Then makes a little noise, causing the clown prince of crime to melt. Internally of course. He wasn’t one for showing his emotions. Harley then made grabby hands into the air.  
“J,” she whines, trying to lure him closer.  
“Harls, you need to get up now,” his voice had become slightly harsher than before, as to threaten her.  
“Please,” she tried again. A low growl filled the room, followed by footsteps. The bed dips down and she peels her eyes open drearily. He didn’t want her to move, he’d rather her stay there, encased by his colours where no one else can see her. He contemplated the idea. It could work. She’d never allow it to be a permanent fixture but for today, she wouldn’t refuse.  
“Harley, I can’t stay all day. I’ve got a meeting today. I was hoping you’d be present but if you’re not up for it…” He tries to lure her to do what he wants.  
She curls up against him, hugging the blankets close.  
“Can’t we do it tomorrow? I’ve only been here for a week…” She hits him back with the same game. He rolls his head around his shoulders, his face in a grimace as if he was experiencing pain, he closes his eyes, and exhales deeply, taking control of himself again.  
“I’ll- I will re- reschedule it. I don’t want any of this bullshit tomorrow, though,” he warns, then wraps her up properly before scooping her up and placing her in his lap. She snuggles into him, then looks up at him, giggling.  
“Ya gonna take that suit off then?” She bites her lip as he raises his non-existent eyebrows, smirking.  
“Ya gonna help me out of it?” He mocks her, rubbing his nose against hers. She nods, laughter still falling out of her perfect lips, moving herself to straddle him, her movement causes the blanket to move slightly showing more of her pretty skin. He slides his jacket down his arms, just letting it drop behind him. Her hands come out of the covers and she begins unbuttoning his shirt.  
“Why did ya even get all dressed up?” She asks as the fabric falls away and his tattoos begin laughing with her all over again. He takes hold of her face, tugging her attention up to his eyes.  
“Maybe because I thought I’d be doing things today. You don’t see a king walking around in sweatpants, do you now?”  
“Well, I do,” She replies wrapping her arms around his neck.  
“Yes, my dear, but you have behind the scenes access.”  
Laughter. She pecks him on the lips before sliding his shirt over his shoulders. He kicks off his shoes and then takes his arms fully out of the material. She hops off him and picks up his shirt, tugging some underwear and stockings on, this gives him chance to change into his batman sweatpants.  
“I think you look better in that- in that shirt than me, baby,” he hums, stepping closer to her, pushing her legs against the bed. She runs her hand up his torso and onto his shoulder.  
“Yeah right.”  
He then pushes her back onto the bed. She squeals and brings him down with her. Laughter sounding again.  
1 week ago they were apart, 1 week ago they both were grief struck. Now they were back to their normality, well, with a few changes. He’s way more possessive over her, she didn’t mind but sometimes it’s a bit inconvenient, for example, simple tasks such as her going to get something from the next room would involve them both going. She knew how much her absence had affected him so kept her mouth shut, he’d start trusting her more again in due time. She also no longer had access to her own wardrobe, he’d selected all the items of clothing in his colours and those were the ones she had to wear. This point caused argument. In fact, the argument ended with Harley lashing out at him and saying some things she wished she’d never said at all. That lead to both of them spending yet another night apart, which for both, was far worse than before.  
“What shall we do today then, love?” he puts on a posh accent for her. She screws her eyebrows together in thought. Then rolls over so she’s on top of him, sat on his stomach. Usually, he’d hate something like this, he’d push her off and show her who’s boss, but now, he couldn’t care less.  
“How’s about nothing?” she tilts her head to the side. He sits up slightly, using his elbows to prop himself up and have a good view of his girl.  
“Is that your giant big plan?” She nods in response, he shrugs, “Suits me. How’s about breakfast?”  
Her face lights up. She remembers the last time the two of them baked together. They ended up with half the ingredients all over themselves and the kitchen. Not to mention the fact that the cake was poisoned and left for Batman as it was his birthday.  
“PANCAKES!” She squeals.  
“Sure, I’ll get Frost to-“  
“No, Puddin’,” she rolls her eyes, “We’re gonna make them!”  
She jumps up and grabs his hand, tugging him along. He uses his free hand to send out a text to make sure the house is completely evacuated.  
Once that’s sorted he loads up a recipe. True American style because what’s wrong with suddenly loving the damned country you live in?  
The kitchen is probably the place they spend the least time in. They generally end up eating out or Harley was in here by herself. He wasn’t interested in food one bit but he happened to be quite handy with a knife and chopping up was something he did kind of enjoy. She was on the other hand.  
The room had easy clean surfaces for obvious purposes, the place was simply grey glossy cupboards with green accents. Perfect.  
Harley opens the fridge, the light hitting her eyes, causing them to shine in the most beautiful way. She brings her hands up and rummages around it. Her face then falls into a pout again.  
“We ain’t got no squirty cream, Puddin’!”  
“On it,” He changes tabs on his phone, quickly ruining what most of the goons would’ve thought was a day off. He then begins to reel off the ingredients, creating a time and memory trial by his speed-reading them, “Eggs, flour, butter, milk, salt, baking powder, caster sugar.”  
She is now sliding around, her socks causing the tiles to seem cleaner than they are.  
After she gathers the ingredients, they both messily measure out how much the need, mix it, and by then the kitchen is considerably less clean than it was before.  
“You know how to fry ‘em, right, love?” J asks, quizzing her.  
“Well, I can cook ‘em but whether or not the stick to tha ceiling is another question,” he laughs at this.  
“I’ll flip them then. I’d rather we ate.”  
Harley pretends to be shocked.  
“You want to eat for once? Mista J is voluntarily consuming things that aren’t fed to him by his wonderful girl?!?” She giggles. He takes hold of both of her cheeks, shaking her head around.  
“Oi you, who says you’re not feeding it to me?”  
She looks away from him.  
“Well…” she teases. This only results in him glaring at her, “C’mon, ya needy sod, I’m only joking.”  
He moves away from her, chuckling and turns on the hob. She perches on the counter top behind him and stares at him, happily.  
She loves days like this, days where his mental state is better, days where he throws away his pride and just lets them exist. These days are the days where she doesn’t have to watch what she says, days where she can tell him what to do, she liked that. The best things she likes about days like these is that she knows how to create them, she simply had to clear his schedule and the house. Both were things she couldn’t do directly but he was all for being persuaded.  
Considering that they’re both clinically insane, they made pretty decent cooks. At some point during the frying process Frost, being the great man he was, had dropped off the cream and also left some maple syrup. This lead to the girl going on a mad rant about how she was 100% positive he could read her mind. An idea that Joker didn’t like very much.  
The approximately 40 minutes of cooking time came to an end and all produce was piled onto a custom batman plate.  
“Et voila!” J giggles, placing the plate of pancakes down in front of Harley. She giggles, grabbing the cream and syrup and coating the stack with even more fattening products. She then realised she probably was going to have to go to that meeting tomorrow, to either dance all this off or beat it off with some totally elegant arse kicking or work it off some other way.  
Whatever. Tomorrow was another day and today was going to be just as good as their pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are awesome! Constructive Criticism is welcomed, always looking to improve my works!


End file.
